


The Reunion

by ellenrose7



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Alvin and the Chipmunks - Freeform, CGI Movies, Chipwrecked, Concert, Family Reunions, I'm so bad at this, Kinda, Music, Songfic, Spoilers, Squekquell, more will come later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenrose7/pseuds/ellenrose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It bothered me that they never really went in to the subject of their parents in the movies, so this is my take of how they come to the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing AATC fanfiction and I hope it is good enough. More will come later when I have time.  
> The song lyrics in this chapter are a combination from [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/alvinandthechipmunks/comegetit.html) and [here](http://alvin.wikia.com/wiki/Come_Get_It)

The two chipmunks walked on the street of Los Angeles. One was tall male and had brown eyes, the other was female, smaller and slightly heavier with blue-green eyes. They had come to the city site for the first time. Earlier they had been too afraid to come to the world ruled by humans but since the band of chipmunks had come to known around the globe, they thought it was safer to walk on the streets. 

They had been around for a while they came across a shop with tv on in its showcase. They stopped to look at it because they hadn't had the chance to see a tv before.

”The Munk Fewer has landed all around the World!” The newswoman said, ”Though the fewer in question is not dangerous at all. The new band has taken the world over by storm! The Chipmunks are about to perform their song, Come Get It featuring Rebecca Jones, for the first time to the public in their short concert. I- erm.. We- We are excitedly waiting for it! Now to live feed from the Arena!”

The chipmunks waited paitiently for the feed to start, they were yet to hear any of their music. They wondered if they knew the munks in the band.  
The black on the screen turned into the view of hundreds of people, most teenege girls, that were screaming their heads off. Soon the music started and Jones walked on stage.

The Chipmunks were yet to come to stage when the singing started.

____

[Alvin]  
Yes! You know the Chipmunks, bringin' it different every time! Them girls lovin' the Munks!

[Jones]  
Heads are turnin'.   
Boys are yurnin'.  
Wanna get up on us.

[Alvin]  
Uh-huh

[Jones]  
Picking game, it's all the same when all the fellas want us.

[Alvin]  
Come On!

[Jones]  
We don't sweat what they can't get. We'll never give it to 'em.

[Alvin]  
Yeah!

____

The Chipmunks started to slowly rise from the stage The girls started screaming once again after quieting down for a while, though it didn't take them long to quiet again so they could hear every word being sang.

____

[Jones]  
All we want's a little Munk.  
Us girls, that's how we chose 'em.

[Alvin]  
Uh, uh, uh.   
Oh yeah.  
Ooo yeah!

____

All the lights went on and everyone could see the singers, especially the chipmunks standing in front of the tv. Both inhaled quickly when they saw the singers up-close.  
”Alvin?” Said the male munk.  
”Simon??” Said the female right after.  
”Theodore???” They said in unison and looked at each other in shock. Then they moved their gazes back to the screen where the Chipmunks had started dancing in on their podium.

____

[Chipmunks]  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

[Chipmunks]  
Whoa!  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

[Chipmunks]  
Yeah!  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

[Chipmunks]  
Whoa!  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

____

The chipmunks watched as the one in red hoodie, Alvin, danced exactly on time moving all of his body with every move with the confidence his brother didn't have. The blue-clad munk, Simon, moved in time with his brother but it looked stiff as if he was over-thinking every move he made. The same thing didn't consern the last munk, wearing the green hoodie, Theodore. He was all the time slightly late from the moves but apparently no one cared for it.

____

[Chipmunks]  
Yeah!  
All the ladies want the Munks,  
and we got to give 'em what they want.  
When we kickin' it in the truck, or in the middle of the dance floor.  
Baby girl, yeah, you're in luck, 'cause there's always room for one more.  
Let's get this party started right.  
I'll keep you goin' all night!

[Jones]  
All the boys are all the same, nothin' will ever change 'em.  
They all want one thing and, girl, you know you'll never tame 'em.  
If you want a man to love and want a filthy rich one, then I know where you should go 'cause, girl, you want a Chipmunk!

[Chipmunks]  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

[Chipmunks]  
Whoa!  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

Yeah!  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

[Chipmunks]  
Whoa!  
Come get what you want!

[Jones]  
We know what we want and we want the chipmunk.

[Chipmunks]  
Yeah!  
All the ladies want the Munks,  
and we got to give 'em what they want.  
When we kickin' it in the truck, or in the middle of the dance floor.  
Baby girl, yeah, you're in luck, 'cause there's always room for one more.  
Let's get this party started right.  
I'll keep you goin' all night!

[Jones]  
If you want a little bit of this and a little bit of that, come join the Chipmunks, they hot like that.  
If you want a little bit of this and a little bit of that, come join the Chipmunks 'cause they hot like that.

[Chipmunks]  
If you want a little bit of this and a little bit of that, come join the Chipmunks, we hot like that.  
If you want a little bit of this and a little bit of that, come join the Chipmunks, we hot like that.

[Simon]  
Girl, you are makin' me crazy  
I love it when you call me "baby"  
Done tryin’ to get you out of my head, girl  
‘Cause I’m really ready to make you my only one  
They we too young for lovin',  
That’s not how it is for me and my brothers  
You know I'd really like to get to know you,  
And you know I'm gonna make it hot, I'll show you  
Ay oh!  
____

It took some time before the chipmunks watching the concert got the hold of the meaning behind the lyrics. That shocked them since the singers were still young. Especially the female munk was seething with the urge to go through the screen and wash Simon's mouth because of the words he sang.  
____

[Chipmunks]  
All the ladies want the Munks.

[Theodore]  
All the ladies!

[Chipmunks]  
And we got to give 'em what they want.  
When we kickin' it in the truck,

[Theodore]  
When we kickin' it!

[Chipmunks]  
Or in the middle of the dance floor.  
Baby girl, yeah, you're in luck, 'cause there's always room for one more.

[Theodore]  
One more!

[Chipmunks]  
Let's get this party started right.

[Theodore]  
Let's get this party started right!

[Chipmunks]  
I'll keep you goin' all night!  
Let's get this party started right!  
I'll keep you goin' all night!  
Let's get this party started right!  
I'll keep you goin' all night!  
Let's get this party started   
right-igh-ight. Right! Right-ight!  
I'll keep you goin' all night!   
____

After the song ended the stage went dark and after a minute it was lightened with the add, which read: ”Buy the new single Come Get It by Alvin and the Chipmunks Feat. Rebecca Jones from stores beginning tomorrow!”  
After a while the add went away and the stage lights went on again and the music for Witch Doctor started. (Scene similar to the movie, the Chipmunks changed to same clothes they wear in Squekquel We Are Family performance). Soon the feed went back to studio where the news woman apologised for not showing the whole concert. 

The chipmunks stayed there standing, still trying to get their heads around the fact that their sons were world-famous popstars. Soon the streets started getting too populated to their liking and they started making their way back to the home tree that wasn't that far from the Chipmunks, only a few miles, though they didn't know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd be very happy if you were kind enough to give kudos and comments. If you didn't like, tell me why and I might concider changing bits if necessery.


End file.
